Vámonos
by 0Mary Elizabeth
Summary: -¿Vida por delante? Lo he perdido todo Granger , no tengo hogar, no tengo familia, no tengo...nada- Malfoy miro expectante a Hermione y le susurro un por favor. ¡Al diablo! ¿Quién era ella para no hacerlo? -Obliviate-


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-Mary Elizabeth

Listo, se acabó.

La guerra por fin termino.

Hermione caminaba desorientada por las ruinas de lo que acababa de ser la batalla de Hogwarts, sus ojos marrones se posaban en muchos cuerpos inertes, en aquellos cadáveres no quedaba ni siquiera una pequeña de luz de esperanza. Las lágrimas la dominaban a mil por hora provocando que sus tersas mejillas estuvieran empapadas, todos celebraban con júbilo la victoria de su mejor amigo Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y posteriormente el joven que venció a uno de los magos más tenebrosos y poderosos de los últimos tiempos. Voldemort. Sus más fieles seguidores, los mortifagos, se preguntaban como un chico de 17 años podía haber logrado aquella hazaña y dos veces pero lo que los fieles mortifagos no entendían era que ninguna magia es tan poderosa como el amor. El amor traspasa barreras, hacia a la gente feliz y fuerte pero si no se usaba correctamente el amor podía llegar a dañar, mutilar e incluso odiar.

Ella estaba enamorada de una de las personas que más sufrió en la batalla, Ron Weasley mejor amigo de Potter. Cuando todo andaba de luces de colores algo inesperado y doloroso tenía que ocurrir.

Hermione recordó amargamente.

_La cámara de los secretos acaba de presenciar como una bella flor sumergía entre tanta maldad, sin duda era amor en tiempos de guerra literalmente y los cómplices fueron nada más y nada menos que el pelirrojo Weasley y la sabelotodo Granger, los héroes de la rebelión._

_Sus labios se fundían en un dulce beso como si el pequeño infinito que estaban teniendo fuera muy poco, cada uno pedía más y más pero a veces el deseo es suficiente. Ahí estaban los dos. Matándose a besos hasta que un rayo naranja cayo de lleno al pecho del muchacho de hermosos ojos azules, Hermione nunca pudo reconocer al agresor pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el la tenía prisionera entre sus fuertes brazos y poco a poco le cortaba la respiración._

_Ron fue hechizado._

_Tres palabras que la destrozaron completamente y las últimas que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento y vagar por los pasillos de Hogwarts._

La magia más horrible de todas.

Ron fue hechizado.

Madame Pomfrey no daba muchas señales de esperanzas, su mejor amigo le pedía que saliera de la habitación donde ella se encontraba, ojos llenos lastima y compasión la miraban de todos lados y sus gritos complementaban el vacío que sentía.

Inconscientemente regreso hasta la enfermería para tener más explicaciones de la maldición que Ron sufre actualmente y nada le encajaba en la cabeza.

-El trata a todos con normalidad pero cuando te ve o hablamos de ti… Se vuelve loco ¿Estas segura que quieres verlo Hermione?- Preguntó Harry Potter, ella no quería contarle nada hasta que la celebración termine, al principio estuvo muy enojado pero luego solo tuvo que resignarse y suspirar amargamente. Hermione pudo notar los ojos hinchados de Harry a través de las gafas que tenía puestas. Ella simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, total ella estaba preparada para lo que venía y se adentró a la enfermería y sus oídos se destrozaron lentamente como todo su ser.

-¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ? ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA! ¡SEGURO LE METISTE IDEAS EN LA CABEZA A HARRY! ¿POR QUÉ NO ABREN LOS OJOS TODOS!¡SI TUVIERA UNA VARITA NO DUDARIA EN LANZARTE MILES DE MALEFICIOS SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA!-Ron seguía gritando una lista de improperios contra ella pero Hermione solo lo observaba con dulzura como una idiota mientras más lágrimas bajaban peligrosamente por sus pómulos.

-¡HIJA DE MUGGLES! ¡SANGRE SUCIA! ¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO! ¡ESTUPIDA SANGRE PODRIDA!- Unas personas que no pudo reconocer la sacaron a la fuerza de la enfermería y a lo lejos solo veía a Ron calmarse y sonriendo al verla marchar. Las puertas se cerraban. Quería odiarlo pero no podía, quería dejar de quererle pero tampoco podía, la única cosa que podía hacer era resignarse y seguir caminando, sin darse cuenta y sumida en sus pensamientos choco con algo o mejor dicho alguien, parpadeo unas veces hasta que logro ver a la persona .

-¿Qué te paso Malfoy?- Draco parecía un pordiosero, una mirada de miedo y horror se apoderaba de sus ojos grises como el hielo. Su cabello estaba despeinado y sucio al igual que su elegante traje, temblaba frenéticamente con una varita rota entre las manos y enormes lágrimas bajaban por su perfilado y aristocrático rostro. Sin duda jamás pensó verlo de tal manera tampoco pensó que la abrazaría firmemente escondiendo su rostro en su cuello como un niño perdido buscando a su mamá.

-Ellos. Me persiguen, Goyle me odia, todos me odian, me gritan, me lanzan hechizos y…

-¿Quiénes Draco?-

-Los slytherin, todos Granger, Pansy, Goyle, Nott, Zabini, todos, todos-

Draco Malfoy susurraba la palabra "todos" cada segundo y Hermione se vio obligada de aparecerse En el Lago Negro, sentó en el suelo bajo un árbol a Malfoy y con su varita hizo aparecer un vaso con agua y se lo dio al rubio y este sin pensarlo dos veces se lo tomo de un sorbo, al parecer el sí que la tenía peor que ella. Ron la odiaba con todo su ser pero a Draco lo odiaban todos sus compañeros de Slytherin, lo que a ella le pasaba no se comparaba con lo que sentía Malfoy pero si todos odian de esa manera a Malfoy probablemente fueron hechizados como Ron.

-Draco ¿Sabes cual fue el maleficio que tienen los slytherin?

-No lo se Granger, fue Bellatrix, ella lo hizo cuando se entero que trataba de huir en plena guerra.

Su única esperanza estaba perdida.

El rubio la contemplaba un largo rato, sin duda alguna el pensó que Granger no era lo suficiente para el ahora se revertía completamente todo, ahora ella valía mas que el. Su apellido no vale nada, su padre cayo en bancarrota ha unos días después de que descubrieron un robo en Gringgots, ahora ellos están muertos y todos los slytherin querían su cabeza.

-Me entere lo de Weasley, aunque no lo creas lo siento-

-¿Piensas cambiar Draco?

Draco Malfoy cerro los ojos y pensó en todo lo que había hecho, las incontables veces que había insultado al "trío de oro" y muchas otras maldades, sin duda estaba ciego y se sentía sucio y repugnante, Draco solo quería olvidar.

-Quiero olvidar, quiero olvidarlo todo ¿Puedes conceder mi ultima voluntad?

-¿Estas demente? ¡Tienes una vida por delante! Seria muy estúpido.

-¿Vida por delante? Lo he perdido todo Granger , no tengo hogar, no tengo familia, no tengo...nada- Malfoy miro expectante a Hermione y le susurro un por favor. ¡Al diablo! ¿Quién era ella para no hacerlo?

-_Obliviate- _

El hechizo de Hermione cayo en Draco.

_-Vámonos Draco._

Un confundido rubio pregunto:_ ¿A donde_? en un susurro

-Larguémonos de aquí, quiero ir a casa.

_._

_._

_._

_Dos figuras en medio del bosque desaparecieron de la nada sin dejar rastro atrás..._


End file.
